The field of the disclosure relates generally to electrical distribution systems, and more particularly, to electrical distribution systems including a neutral connection device.
In at least some known electrical distribution systems, components of the electrical distribution apparatus, such as circuit breakers, are connected to power connectors to electrically power devices. For example, power connectors include terminals, lugs, bus bars, and other connectors. A first end of the circuit breaker connects to the power connectors and a second end of the circuit breaker is available for connecting to another power connector. However, in at least some known electrical distribution systems, the components do not connect to a neutral component of the electrical distribution system. Accordingly, an operator must provide a connection to the neutral component when the second end of the devices are connected. However, the neutral components may be difficult to access when the components are connected to the power connectors. In addition, at least some known neutral components have a different form factor than other phases of the electrical distribution apparatus. Accordingly, the cost required to assemble the electrical distribution systems is increased to accommodate the neutral components, which require different connections than the other phases of the electrical distribution apparatus. In addition, the size of at least some known bus bar assemblies are increased due to the location of the neutral connection.
Accordingly, a need exists for an electrical distribution system including a neutral component that has a more uniform form factor and is more easily accessible to operators.